Stay Alive For Me? (Lams)
by Rainbowpoopemoji
Summary: Philip was always a lonely kid, but one day he met a ghost of his father’s best friend. Soon he somehow brings this ghost back to life.


Philip had always been a lonely child ever since his mother had left after she and his father divorced when he was 5.

But the day after he turned 9, while sitting by a tree, he heard a voice.

"Hello Philip." The voice said. Philip turned around to face the ghost

"W-Who are you?" Philip asked the spirit. He had a feeling this was John Laurens, his fathers best friend who died before he was born.

"My name is John Laurens." John said. Smiling a little bit.

"How do you know my name?" Philip asked John. H_as he been here the-_ Philip's thought was cut off.

"I've kinda been here since you were born." John responded.

Alexander looked out the window to see Philip talking to John, but he couldn't see John. "Philip! Who are you talking to?" Alex asked his son

"Don't tell him." John said

"I made an imaginary friend! His name is John!" Philip told his father.

John. Philip's friend's name reminded him of his own friend

_John... I miss you. _Alexander thought, starting to tear up. He went to his bedroom, and broke down crying. "Why did you have to die? We all miss you." Alex whispered

"I feel bad for my dad." Philip said, knowing how close he was to John.

"I do as well. And our other friends." John said.

Philip and John stayed friends for 2 years, with John following Philip everywhere. But on Alexander's birthday. Philip had an idea.

"I heard if a spirit possesses their own body, they have a chance to come back to life." Philip said.

"Are you saying that we're gonna go find my body, and I possess it?" John asked, 99% sure that's what Philip means

"Yep!" Philip said. Standing up to leave his bedroom. "C'mon!" He said

John stood up and followed Philip to the front door. "Dad I'm going out!" Philip called to his dad

"Be back by 6:30!" Alexander called back.

Philip and John went outside.

"So where is your body?" Philip asked.

John looked to the left. "It's over there. No one ever found my body." John said.

The two of them walked over to where John's body was. Philip pulled his body out from all the dirt.

As John possessed the his body, Philip checked for a pulse. After a few seconds, Philip could feel a pulse

"It worked." John said, sitting up. Philip hugged his friend.

"Where is your friends's house?" Philip asked. John stood up.

"Follow me." He said, pulling Philip to his feet. Philip followed John as they walked to a 2-story house.

"My two friends and I live here... I have a idea to surprise them." John said.

John explained the plan to Philip, who agreed to the plan.

John hid in a bush while Philip knocked on the door. Lafayette opened the door. "Philip, what are you doing here?" Lafayette asked him

"I found someone who I think you might know." Philip answered.

"Who did you find?" Laff asked Philip.

"He found me." John said, standing behind Philip.

"John..." Laff said as he hugged John. "I missed you so much."

"Where's Herc?" John asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Herc!" Lafayette shouted. Hercules Mulligan came down the stairs. He stopped the moment he saw John. Herc ran and hugged John, while crying.

"I missed you so much." Herc told John.

"So did I." John said, smiling

"Don't forget about me! I'm was the only one who could see his spirit!" Philip said, crossing his arms.

"It's 6:28..." Philip muttered, looking at his watch. _Shoot. _Philip ran back to his home, barley making it before 6:30.

"I'm... home." Philip said, panting.

"Did you run back home?" Alexander asked his son.

"Yep." Philip answered.

** —8:00pm—**

Philip was sitting outside leaning against the front door, when he heard a rustling from the bushes. "John, I know it's you." Philip said

"Dang it! I thought no one would notice me!" John said.

"Well you were wrong." Philip said, smiling. He pulled John to his feet.

"Are you gonna suprise my dad now?" Philip asked his friend. John nodded as Philip went inside.

"Dad, there's someone at the door." Philip said, as he went to his room.

Alexander went to the door, and when he was about to open the door he heard a familiar voice.

"I kept our promise." John said from the other side of the door.


End file.
